epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YouTubeKorea/Write My Life- YouTubeKorea
Hello, guys. I'm YTK. But you guys already know that. Or do you...? Um... Uhhhh..... ...ANYWAY, I'm going to spend my precious time writing this. It's basically a ripoff of the whole Draw My Life trend that famous YouTubers do, except that it's a Draw my life. So, enjoy my crappy life story <3 Theme Song Oh yeah. Every Write My Life gotta have a theme song. So yeah, turn this on while you read. Life Story I was born in October 29th, 1999. Yeah, so basically, at that time, everybody thought that the world was gonna end in 2000. So they were really sad. But as you can all see, it didn't! HA! TAKE THAT, SCIENTISTS!!! Okay, I'm going off the topic ;-; Anyway, my real name is Young-Min Lee. Mom says right after I was born, I punched my dad in the face. Maybe that's why me and my dad have bad relationships lol. Just kidding guys, our family is almost always happy. Well, except the time I set fire in the kitchen(don't ask). But after that, it was just eight years of fun and stuff. I used to watch Sesame Street and yeah, lots of Bob Ross. No need to say much in these parts, cause really, all I did was watch TV. Yes, they used to show us Bob Ross in Korea, so don't go thinking Korea is a poor country, y'all. Also, I went to kindergarten. I had a lot of friends there. I remember one friend; I'm not gonna use his real name, so let's call him Joey. Anyway, Joey was a really fun guy. Once, he "accidently" downloaded hentai pictures into the class computer. Which is basically why you have to blame Joey for making me a perv. But sadly, when I went up to elementary school, Joey was sent to another school, so yeah, the feels, man. However, being the stupid idiot I am, I quickly forgot about Joey :D Now, this is the part where it gets kinda emotional. I know a lot of you guys have had this experience but are not willing to tell this to anyone. But since this is my life story, I'm gonna let it go. Yeah. I was bullied. A lot. A whole frickin lot. I didn't know why, but starting from fourth grade, some kids started picking on me, and by sixth grade, almost everybody did. So bad, that at some points, I actually thought about ending this crappy life. But don't take it too seriously guys, I'm okay now. I made up with my elementary school friends, and we're good friends now, even in middle school. How did I get out of bullied-dom, you may ask? Well, I started acting nicer to people, and by the end of sixth grade, I finally found out how ignorant and mean I was, and found out that was why they all hated me. I changed, and they changed. And overall. iI became much more happier. Now, I loved YouTube. It was such an amazing place. It had all the videos that made me crack up, like the Lego Batman series(Forrestfire101) and all the Food Battles(Smosh). And believe or not, that was all I ever watched. For six whole years. But then, I saw something that made my eye stop. Right in the 'Recommend for you' videos, I saw 'Vader vs Hitler 2. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2'. At that time, I didn't know what the hell ERB was. But then I saw it. And I loved it. And so, that is why I am in here, in the ERB Wiki! ERB became my favorite YouTube seires! I like it even more than Doctor Who! NOT! Doctor Who is still a whole shitload better! Ha! Anyway, there is a lot of different ways to finish this. But I'll finish it by just saying... Enjoy your life. Life is just a brick wall. If you just look at the wall and think 'Oh, I can't get over this', then it's the end. But if you keep thinking and find a way, like for example, spray acid all over the wall and make a hole, you can do whatever you want, if you put your willpower in it. If you're bullied, try to find why you are bullied; you're never bullied for nothing. If you fix it, then everybody will like you. And that's basically it. Okay, this was a really crappy way to end this thing. But whatever. <3 -YouTubeKorea Category:Blog posts